


A Happy Little Accident- Jamilton

by Demmy_gal123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is just kinda there, Alex just wants coffee, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mullette is there but if you blink you’ll miss it, The Simpson’s, This could’ve easily been Lams but Alex said no, Thomas and Alex like each other but pretend not to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/pseuds/Demmy_gal123
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are roommates and both get invited to Washington’s house for Thanksgiving. The Simpsons plays and they may or may not cuddle[Edit] I finally edited this lmaoo
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	A Happy Little Accident- Jamilton

Alexander had found himself stuck in his dorm for Thanksgiving break. The Schuyler Sisters went up to Albany to spend it with their family. Hercules and Lafayette went to Hercules' parents house. John begrudgingly went down to South Carolina. The freckled man offered Alex to come down with him, saying he'd buy him a ticket. He was wanting him to fake being his boyfriend just to spite his father, but Alexander turned him down. As fun as that sounded, Alexander didn't want John spend money on him and he didn't think he could stand John's homophobic shit father for a week. So Alex was left alone. Unfortunately his dorm mate, Thomas was also alone. Alexander would ask why but he couldn't find himself to care.

Currently Thomas was running around, scrambling to make himself look presentable. Mr. Washington had invited him, Thomas, and Burr to have dinner with them. Alexander was the first to accept, not realizing his two enemies would be joining along but it was to late to back out now.

Watching Thomas run around, rummaging through his closet, throwing shirts out with a 'no, nO, NO' was much more amusing than Alexander thought it could be. He himself had just thrown on a tan sweater and jeans and called it good, but Thomas was taking way to far. It was only their professor for God’s sake. He was treating it like he was getting ready to meet the president or something.

"Will you hurry up? As amusing as it is watching you run around like this, I'd prefer to be on time." Alexander huffed.

Thomas turned towards him and scoffed. "You pathetic orphans no nothing about appearing presentable."

"I look just fine, thanks." Alex deadpanned, knowing better than to get riled up like that.

"Your hair is fucking mess and you look like shit, but that's old news."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Fine asshole. I'm going without you and you have to go in alone." He got up and walked to the door, swinging it open.

"Hamilton, if you walk out the fucking door, I will end you!" Thomas scrambled to finish buttoning up the shirt he had finally chosen.

Alexander leaned against the door frame, impatient tapping his foot while watching the Virginian.

Thomas finished then collected his phone and strode past Alexander to go outside.

Alexander huffed and shut the door, having to jog to catch up with the taller man's long strides.

——~+~——

They arrived at the Washington's residence after a long walk from campus. They managed to get lost in the streets of New York but in the end they found the right house and were currently on the porch, bickering.

"'Kay, you knock on the door." Alexander hummed.

"What? I don't want to. You do it."

"No. I told you to do it first. And I knocked on Halloween so it's your turn."

"Well I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"Just fucking knock!"

"Fine!”

"Fine!"

Alexander glared and swiped long brown locks out of his face. He turned to the door, knuckle hesitantly hovering over the wood. After a sharp nudge from Jefferson, he knocked three times before stepping back, arms folding across his chest.

The door opened almost immediately and the gentle face of Mrs. Washington was shown. "I thought you two would bicker for hours!" She smiled, stepping back to let them in.

The two fought to get in the door first and Alexander ended up squeezing through due to his smaller size, offering a strained smile to Mrs. Washington. He was shoved forward by the Virginian when he stepped in after him.

Mrs. Washington rolled her eyes but a smile was left on her face as she shut the door. "George is in the living room. Why don't you boys join him. I'll call you in when dinner is ready."

The two nodded and traveled into the living room, finding Washington in a cushioned rocking chair, watching the TV. It was simply CNN much to Hamilton’s joy, especially after seeing Jefferson’s face contort at the realization. Burr was sitting in the window seat scrolling his phone, clearly bored.

Washington looked away from the TV to the two boys who walked in, a smile crossing his face. "Welcome boys. Take a seat."

Alexander pursed his lips but lowered onto the sofa, Jefferson stiffly sitting next to him.

"So how long did it take this time?" Washington mused.

"Only 30 minutes this time. If a certain immigrant wouldn't have had us go down 113th Street then we would've been here a lot quicker." Thomas drawled. Alexander scowled and jammed his elbow into the man's side, causing him to squawk and attempt to shove the shorter away.

Alexander huffed. "I told you that I wanted to stop and get coffee and you didn't let me so yeah, it sure as hell was a waste of time."

Washington only rolled his eyes. "Keep the fighting for your dorm gentlemen. This Thanksgiving, so at least attempt to get along."

Thomas grumbled out a 'he started it' but Alexander choose to be the bigger person, metaphorically — sadly, and ignore it.

Soon enough Martha came back in and ushered them in the dining room where they had a big dinner with way too much food for just the five of them.

Soon enough they were back in the living room, Martha and Washington cuddled on the big rocking chair, Burr back in his window seat, and Alexander and Thomas on the sofa, trying to sit as far apart from one another as they could. On the TV was a stupid little Thanksgiving special of The Simpson's. The lights were off and it was dark outside and frankly, Alexander's lack of sleep was beginning to catch up on him. He could sense Thomas sinking into his seat next to him, just watching the show from boredom. Alexander closed his eyes for a moment and he was hit with sudden wave of exhaustion. His head fell to the side, landing on Thomas' shoulder but he was to far in unconsciousness to worry about moving. Just before he fell deep into sleep, he could feels Thomas' arm slip around him and pull him a little closer.

  
  


——~+~——

  
  


When Alexander had woken up, he was laying horizontally. His head was on someone's chest and in his barley conscious state he nuzzled closer to the warmth. As he woke up more, his surroundings became more clear. In the background he could distantly hear some random show still playing and he could feel arms tight wrapped around his waist. He finally lifted his head and cracked his eyes open. He was greeted by Thomas' peacefully sleeping face. He figured he should've felt more surprised. Maybe disgusted but when the Southerners face was just so peaceful and calm, he felt himself feeling something in his chest that he just couldn't put his finger on.

He shifted a little to grabbed his phone from the floor without waking the man to check the time. When he pressed the home button he found it to be 5 am and he mentally cursed. He had fallen asleep in his professors house and ended up sleeping his enemy. Great. He sighed and shook his head. That was something to worry about when break was over. For now he was comfortable. Burying his face in the surprisingly soft curls of his enemy, he let himself drift into a peaceful rest once more. He could deal with the embarrassment in a few hours.


End file.
